


I Ain't Sorry

by ForgottenChesire



Series: 2017 Birthday Presents [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But like a pinch of it., Fluff, Implied Jim Moriarty/Sebastian Moran - Freeform, Implied Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Little Rosie gets into a fight at school. She tried to be a good girl. She tried to ignore Lizzy she did. But Lizzy said the wrong thing and they got into a fight. It's not Daddy or Papa Sherlock who come to get her, it's her Uncle Sebastian. He's good at being comforting.Later that night Daddy and Papa have a fight. But Uncle Jim makes it better.





	I Ain't Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casmonster1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/gifts).



> I fan cast Sebastian Moran as Jeremy Renner and I doubt even a canon person will debase me of that notion.
> 
> Also! Happy Birthday to Casmonster! Hope you enjoy this!

Rosamund Mary Watson knows that she isn’t like the other children. Even at six-years-old, she knows this. She’s smarter than others but this isn’t what separates her from the others, and it's not even the fact that she has four (three because Papa Sherlock doesn’t count) godparents. Oh no. What separates her from the others is  _ who _ her family is.

 

“Godparents are meant to teach you, to guide you through life,” Lizzy Johnson says with a sneer. Rosie knows for a fact that Lizzy is just parroting what her parents have said because Lizzy never talks to her unless she’s being mean.

 

“And?” Rosie asks boredly, knowing it’s the only way to get Lizzy to leave her alone.

 

“And yours is a killer! Mummy said so!”

 

“Uncle Sebastian used to be a soldier,” Rosie corrects.

 

“He worked for a bad man!”

 

Daddy said that she shouldn’t get into fights. That arguing with people who want to make her angry just gives them what they want. So Rosie tries to ignore her. She’s coloring a picture for Grandmum Hudson, and she wants it to be perfect.

 

“Daddy says that people like your uncle should be put down like a bad dog.”

 

The crayon in Rosie’s hand snaps in half. She’s not going to react. She’s not. Lizzy is just jealous. Auntie Molly said so. People get mean when they are jealous. Words only have power if you let them. At least that’s what Rosie has been told, so she grabs another crayon wish Lizzy would go away.

 

“I bet your mummy left you cause your daddy is friends with bad people. I bet she knew you would like them t-”

 

Lizzy shouldn’t wear her hair in such grabbable braids if she doesn’t want them yanked, Rosie decides as she finally has enough. Her mummy loved her and didn’t want to leave her. Daddy and Papa Sherlock make sure she knows that. And Lizzy shouldn’t talk ill about the dead. That’s what Uncle Jim says. So Rosie pulls Lizzy’s hair, maybe a bit harder than she meant since Lizzy’s head hits the arts and crafts table. The kids around them gasp but Rosie pays them no mind. She’s perfectly content to leave it at that. Until Lizzy tackles her out of her chair. 

 

“Elizabeth! Rosamund!” their teacher calls out when they start hitting each other. Lizzy hits like a wimp.

 

Rosie refuses to say sorry. Lizzy ‘hides’ behind her mummy but she’s smiling like she got the last biscuit. And since Rosie was the one who hit first she’s the one being sent home. It’s not fair. Uncle Sebastian is the one to pick her up, which means that daddy and papa and uncle have a case. Uncle Sebastian looks at her in disappointment which makes her tummy feel all kinds of yucky. 

 

“You got into a fight,” his voice is calm as he takes her hand.

 

“Yes sir,” she doesn’t have to admit it. The teachers had to have told him when he went in to speak with the teacher.

 

“Wanna tell me why?”

 

He isn’t like Papa or Uncle Jim who can read it off of her or like Daddy who just looks so sad that she has to spill her guts. He lets her talk at her own pace. When it’s Uncle Jim’s turn to tell her bedtime stories he tells her stories of a bad man who fell in love with a sniper and changed his ways. Snipers are patient according to Uncle Jim, which fits Uncle Sebastian well. Slowly Rosie tells him everything. He listens to her not interrupting at all.

 

“I tried really hard to ignore her, I did!”

 

There are tears gathering in her eyes. She hates crying but she did try and she failed and now she’s in trouble. Uncle Sebastian picks her up, hugging her and holding her. A kiss is placed on the side of her head.

 

“I bet you did, Rosebud.”

 

“I’m not saying sorry,” she tells him fiercely.

 

Uncle Sebastian laughs, she likes the sound of it.

 

“Just like your dad. I won’t make you but your daddy might.”

 

Rosie huffs. Daddy most likely will. But he won’t try to make her mean it. She gets jiggled slightly.

 

“How about some ice cream?”

 

“Yes!”

 

She’s supposed to be sleeping. It’s way past her bedtime but she can’t sleep. Daddy and Papa are talking and they forget how thin the walls can be between her room and the front room.

 

“She got into a physical altercation at school,” her daddy says, his voice slightly muffled by the wall.

 

“Much like her father, she reacts to discomfort and other unpleasant emotions with violence.”

 

Daddy doesn’t say anything to that but she can hear him walking. Then there is a soft thump.

 

“I will never be able to apologize enough for that. Gods, I hate myself when I think of that. God, I don’t want Rosie to be like me.”

 

“What if I said I do? You have your flaws, John but so do we all.”

 

Daddy whimpers and Rosie shoves her pillow into her mouth to muffle her crying. It doesn’t work, she thinks as the door to her room open and Uncle Sebastian slips into her room. He’s at her side, hands gently running through her hair. She clings to him, silent in her tears. She  _ hates _ crying. She’s a big girl, she shouldn’t cry. Uncle Mycroft says that emotions are a weakness, he tells that to Papa all the time when he thinks that Rosie can’t hear him. Rosie thinks he’s right.

 

“Should you be having this conversation where Rosie can hear you?” Uncle Jim says. Uncle Sebastian is wiping away her tears and kissing her nose.

 

“She… Oh god, she’s awake?”

 

Her room gets crowded but Rosie doesn’t mind as she gets squished between four bodies.

 

“I’m sorry Rosie. I’m so sorry. I love you.”

 

“We all love you, little bug,” Uncle Jim tells her. He looks funny squashed on her bed between Papa and Uncle Sebastian. All prim and proper with his suit getting wrinkled.

 

“I love you too. And Daddy?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I wanna be like you.”


End file.
